leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ErdamonPL/Odium - the Cursed Renegade
Odium, the Cursed Renegade is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities (automatically levels up at levels 1/3/6/9/12) points of Dark energy for each second of remaining in his sight range. If Odium is additionally visible to them, the amount of gained points is doubled. Also, when Odium deals damage to enemy champion with basic attack, he instantly gains 10 points of Dark Energy. Dark energy is required to use abillities by Odium. }} Odium instantly conjures a ball of ethereal fire, when the ball reaches it's destination point, it initially deals magic damage and remains there for 4 seconds, it also deals magic damage per second to enemies around it. The ball can be repositioned from the initial location two times. Ball can be repositioned only within it's own range indicator. Repositioning the ball refreshes it's duration. |leveling = |range = 650 |cost = |costtype = Dark Energy |cooldown = After the duration ends |targeting = - |additional = How repositioning the ball works: }} Odium's basic attacks weakens it's targets, sightly injuring them for 4 seconds; at the 3rd consecutive strike against this targets causes the wounds left to bleed out, dealing physical damage equal to their missing health per second for 3 seconds. The bleeding doesn't stack but can be refreshed. |description2 = Horrid Mutilation deals bonus magic damage on the next tick of bleed for each 200 / 275 / 350 / 425 / 500 Health Points lost, stacking indefinitely or until Horrid Mutilation's damage over time ends. |description3 = Each strike after Horrid Mutilation's damage over time is applied consumes 10 points of Dark Energy. If Odium has no Dark Energy to consume, Horrid Mutilation cannot be refreshed. Horrid Mutilation cannot be applied on the same target more than once every 6 seconds. |description2 = |leveling = of missing health |cost = 10 |costtype = Dark Energy (While applying bleed and refreshing it) }} Odium instantly blinks behind selected enemy champion and strikes it with his weapon, dealing physical damage and stunning it for short duration, while also applying on-hit effects. Odium can use this abillity on ball of Ethereal fire, which causes him to deal damage in a small AoE around him and stun all of the hit enemies, but for 75% of duration instead (Also, it does not apply on-hit effects). Additionally, casting Conviction on Ethereal fire, decreases cooldown of conviction by a % and allows Odium to reposition ball of Ethereal fire one additional time. |leveling = |range = 600 |cost = |costtype = Dark Energy |cooldown = }} Odium leaps at the targeted enemy champion, and drains its life force over 1 second while also stunning it. After it's complete, Odium gains a % of target's movement speed and attack damage while the target loses them for a duration (This decays over time). If Odium dies, the effect ends faster. Additionally, casting this ability will cause Odium to regenerate Dark Energy for a duration of this ability. Casting this ability while in the AoE of Ethereal fire will increase the damage by 25% and heal by 10%. |leveling = |range = 280 |cost = |costtype = Dark Energy |cooldown = }} Lore For now, enjoy his splash that Riuzak kinda gave me and I don't know who the author is, but when I made Jitsy nobody was bothering about that so let's say that as long as I give credit to the author and he is okay with that, it's okay. Change Log That's All Folks So, here it is, a new non-CCC champion finally joins the pack of champions who would be great to see in-game but Rit0 accepts only skins so fahk me. I hope you like'em, leave any kind of feedback below, and of course, see you later. (Don't forget to check out my other concepts!) Category:Custom champions